The present invention is related to a method and apparatus for washing manufacturing line which is washed without the fact that the manufacturing line of fluid food, drinking water or the like is disjointed.
The conventional method and apparatus for washing is used as named "CIP". The rinse washing is performed by washing water, and the acidity washing and intermediate rinse washing are performed by acid washing water. Also, the alkaline washing is performed by alkaline washing water. After that, the finish rinse washing is performed by washing water.
In the conventional method for washing, when the finish rinse washing is performed, it needs to be performed till the washed finish rinse washings becomes a neutral condition. Therefore, the finish rinse washings must be used in a draining condition for 20 to 30 minutes, and the rinse washing water is used in large quantities. Furthermore, drive time of a pump to flow the rinse washing water also takes a long time, and it costs at high cost for washing. If the rinse washing water which is used in a large quantities is not managed, it can not be drained, it has a trouble with management of the rinse washing water.
In addition, in order to wash the manufacturing line of expensive drinking water, it is made to have to stop a long interval. Also, the manufacturing line of drinking water is not made to be able to operate efficiently.